joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sachiko Yonezawa
|Gender = Female |Hair Color = Black |Eye Color = Purple |Status = Active |Occupation = Idol Student |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 3 |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 19 |Seiyu = Sachika Misawa |Voice Eng = Alexis Tipton }} is a supporting character in the ''Joukamachi no Dandelion'' series. She is a newbie yet well-known idol who inspired Hikari to take the same path as her. Despite acting cold towards Hikari, Sachiko later opens up and came to respect Hikari (who is going by Light Sakuraba) as an idol. Appearance Sachiko is a fairly tall teenage girl with an average build. She has long, straight black hair which reaches her lower back. She has cut her fringe at the side, but else, it is cut evenly. She has deep purple eyes, and a light and fair complexion. Sachiko is also occasionally seen in a pony tail in working sessions. Sachiko is seen with her school uniform, and when performing as an idol, she wears idol clothes and a ribbon with her trademark color; blue. Personality Sachiko is a hardworking, composed and diligent individual, who initially acted cold towards Hikari. Though she often carries a level-headed demeanor, she is very passionate about dancing and singing, and cares and puts a lot of effort as an idol. She can be quite honest and blunt, especially when it comes down to being an idol. She prefers to perform and train alone, as she admitted to Light that despite that they would perform together, Sachiko would make it her own concert and would not sing and dance for her, but for her fans. She also doesn't slack off or take any shortcuts; she started from the bottom as an idol and that's why she puts a lot effort into it today. However, later in the series, she becomes kinder towards Hikari but has trouble expressing her feelings towards her. She is also easily embarrassed and flustered when recieving compliments or romantic situations. Plot Sachiko is an idol under the talent management named Geinou Productions. Her career is the inspiration behind Hikari's alter ego as Light Sakuraba, much to her dismay. She initially acted distant and cold towards Hikari, as Sachiko didn't think she was serious about being an idol. Though, Hikari brushed off these negative remarks with something positive, much to Sachiko's chagrin since it appeared that Hikari was mocking her. When the two would perform at stage together, Sachiko tripped and injured herself. Hikari calmly and kindly helped her up and took her part. From there on, she really saw how passionate Hikari was about her career and became friendlier towards her. When Hikari revealed that she was, in fact, a princess of the royal family, Sachiko told her that it didn't matter, as she still saw her as "Light Sakuraba"; an idol and her rival. There, the girls truly became friends. Sachiko and Light then continued being co-idols and friendly rivals. Relationships Hikari Sakurada At first, Sachiko disliked Hikari because she thought that she Hikari didn't put much effort performing as an Idol, and that upset Sachiko; since she put a lot of effort in her career and worked really hard becoming an idol. She also tried to avoid her and gave her bad treatment as she told her that Light's performance was terrible. But Sachiko became quite unsure when seeing how much talent she had, and how serious she actually was as an idol. Due to this, she initially saw Hikari as a great rival, with Sachiko thinking that she herself could be better than Hikari. Sachiko doesn't understand the true efforts as an idol, often giving her a bad treatment until she sprained her ankle during a live stage, causing her to realize her mistake, since Hikari helped her up and took her part. And after watching Hikari perform and how she handled the show, Sachiko came to respect Hikari as an idol, and apologized for her rude behavior towards Hikari and suggested that they could become friends and rivals, to which Hikari happily agreed to. Even after discovering that she is royalty, Sachiko treats Hikari the same and still calls her by her stage name, explaining that she doesn't care if she's royalty or not, since she has only been watching Light Sakuraba. She doesn't want Light to underestimate her and accepts her despite her royal ancestry, even though Hikari was unsure how Sachiko would react upon hearing this. Due to their developing bond, they share a very good chemistry and teamwork when performing together at the stage. Sachiko has also shown to care and worry about Hikari, as she once mentioned that if she could, she would take Hikari's struggles and put them on her own shoulders. Later in the series, after they worked together a good amount of time, Sachiko possibly developed a romantic interest for Hikari. This is seen as she blushed and was curious when Angelica asked Hikari if she had felt a burning and hurting sensation every time she saw someone, and became disappointed when Hikari revealed that she got that sensation when she visited the dentist. Gallery sachiko-design.png|Sachiko's anime character design sachiko2.jpg satchiko.png Tumblr nu7fghwyGM1td6zwdo1 500.jpg sachiko-sketch.jpg|Sachiko's manga sketch Trivia * means "child of bliss". *According to the manga's writer, Ayumu Kasuga, Sachiko was purposely designed and named after the voice actress herself. **Her nickname Sacchan is in fact shared by Sachika Misawa and her breakout role, Kuroyukihime from anime Accel World. *Her initial dislike towards Light Sakuraba (Hikari) is an irony since, in real life, both of their voice actresses have a genuine friendship. Navigation Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Female